It is conventional to use glass or glass-like transparent or semi-transparent partitions as part of a guard rail, hand rail or other railing for a stair or for a walkway. To mount these partitions securely without damaging the glass itself has always been an issue with installation of such partitions. In addition, it may be desirable to provide for removal of the partition without damaging the partition for repair or replacement at some future date.
One conventional system for installing and removably securing partitions in such applications is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,036,799, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. This system for securing partitions does provide secure installation but has shortcomings with regard to the method and means for installing and securing a partition, and the method, means and tools available to permit the partition's removal once installed.
Improvements to the above-referenced system and other known approaches to installing and removably securing partitions are desirable.